Inalcanzable
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Él la quiere, ella lo quiere. Pero no lo saben. Porque este es un amor inalcanzable. Tu eres inalcanzable..... SasuHina


**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Solo uso sus nombres para crear esta historia sin ánimos de lucro. La canción tampoco es mía, pertenece al grupo RBD.

**Summary: **Él la quiere, ella lo quiere. Pero no lo saben. Porque este es un amor inalcanzable. Tu eres inalcanzable... SasuHina

* * *

**Inalcanzable **

**by**

**HyugaPrincess**

* * *

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,_

_Descifrando, tu silencio..._

Una vez mas estoy aquí. Observando cada uno de tus perfectos movimientos mientras entrenas. Y no puedo evitar recordarte hace algunos años. Estoy segura que aunque te hubiera rogado cuando teníamos doce años, jamás me hubieras permitido estar aquí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Parece que al regresar a nuestra aldea cambiaste, desde aquella misión que nos dieron juntos te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, y tu lo sabes. Lo que desconoces es lo que siento por ti.

_Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,_

_Pero pierdo, en el intento_

Sigo moviéndome por el campo de entrenamiento, pero nunca aparto mi mirada de ti, aunque tu no lo notes. La culpa de esto la tiene Tsunade-sama, si la maldita Hokage no nos hubiera mandado a esa misión juntos yo no estaría así, imaginando cosas que jamás serán verdad. Porque tu amas a ese baka de Naruto, y yo...yo te amo a ti Hinata.

_Y por mas que busco darte amor,_

_Nunca te fijas en mi,_

Siempre estoy a tu lado. Después de todo somos amigos ¿verdad? Debo conformarme con eso...tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas perseguido por las jóvenes de Konoha después de todo, si tienes a cualquiera a tus pies...¿por qué habrías de fijarte en mi? Tu mereces a alguien mucho mas hermosa, fuerte y valiente...no soy digna de ti.

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por ti_

Me detengo al ver que algunas lagrimas corren por tus mejillas. ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? No se que hacer...mi pecho duele cuando te veo así...de nuevo estas pensando en él ¿no es así? Aquella ocasión que viste a Naruto y a Sakura juntos...lloraste en mi hombro...fue la primera vez que te tuve tan cerca...y aun así sé, sé que no eres mía. Me acerco despacio hasta donde estas y con mi dedo limpio tus lagrimas y acaricio tu mejilla. Noto el sonrojo de tu rostro y sonrío. No sabes todo lo que haría por ti.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

Miro tus ojos preocupados, si que has cambiado Sasuke. Aun no se porque estas aquí conmigo, pero no quiero que te apartes. Me abrazo a ti con todas mis fuerzas y sigo llorando, ahora mas fuerte. Tengo miedo de perderte. ¿Desde cuando eres mío? Nunca lo has sido. No puedo perder algo que ni siquiera tengo. Las lagrimas siguen mojando tu pecho, tus brazos me sujetan con fuerza contra tu cuerpo, y una de tus manos acaricia mi cabello, como si trataras de consolar a una niña pequeña. No quiero que te vayas...por favor Sasuke...quédate conmigo.

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

Eres perfecta Hinata...lo supe hace tiempo. Eres tan tímida, dulce y frágil, tan femenina y delicada; pero a la vez, eres fuerte, valiente, decidida y un ninja excelente. No entiendo por qué ese idiota nunca te vio. Pero¿qué pienso¿Realmente eso quiero? No. No quiero que el te vea, no deseo que alguien mas te ame, nadie te amará como yo. Hinata por favor, nunca me dejes. No importa si solo me quieres como tu amigo...soportare eso...si así estoy a tu lado. Tu llanto a cesado, y aun así no te separas de mi. Podría quedarme de este modo el resto de mi vida. Pero no es bueno soñar tanto, lentamente rompo el abrazo para mirarte a los ojos, y me reflejo en ellos. Eres la chica mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida, por eso es que me he enamorado de ti. Y es por eso mismo, que no puedo estar a tu lado. No merezco a un ángel como tu. Eres inalcanzable.

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,_

_Cuando alguien, te lástima._

Tus ojos y los míos se encuentran por primera vez en estos últimos días, he tratado de evitar tu mirada mucho tiempo, no quiero perderme en ella, tan perdida, como estoy ahora. Tus manos están en mi cintura, y yo mantengo las mías en tu pecho. No te imaginas cuanto daño me haces...y de cuanto dolor me alivias al mismo tiempo. Porque tu eres el remedio y la enfermedad. Tu eres el causante de mi dolor y mi llanto, pero también eres tu el que me consuela y anima. ¿Cómo puedes provocar todo eso en mi¿Por qué eres tan perfecto Sasuke? Todo de ti me ha dejado encantada. Tus ojos negros, tan hechizantes; tu rostro, tan perfecto; tu personalidad, tan distinta a lo descrito; eres especial...eres lo que siempre he necesitado. Pero tu mereces mucho más de lo que yo te puedo ofrecer. Necesitas una mujer fuerte a tu lado, que te llene de orgullo, con la que puedas resurgir tu clan de nuevo. Y yo...yo solo soy una chiquilla que avergüenza a su familia. Eres tan inalcanzable Sasuke.

_Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más_

_Que te ame, sin medida,_

Tu mirada se ha vuelto triste de repente. No se que te pasa Hinata. Me gustaría ser yo el que te consuele a cada segundo, quiero ser el único al que le permitas verte llorar y verte reír. El único que escuche tu voz y siga tus pasos. El único con el que compartas tus alegrías y tristezas. Quiero ser yo el que este a tu lado cada segundo de tu vida. El único chico que te diga al oído que te ama, que lo grite a los cuatro vientos. Ser capaz de despertar a tu lado cada mañana. Pero eso no es posible. Tu no eres la indicada para mi. Talvez debería irme de nuevo. Olvidarme de ti. Olvidar este amor. Un amor no correspondido. Un sueño lejano, una ilusión. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios ante mis propios pensamientos.

_Como duele verte suspirar,_

_Porque no voy a ser feliz,_

Mi corazón se detiene al oírte suspirar. Tus ojos se muestran vacíos¿qué ocurre? En ocasiones me pregunto qué piensas. Talvez recuerdes aquel día en el que perdiste a tu familia. No puedo evitar imaginarte, tan pequeño y frágil, indefenso ante el destino. Llegando después de haber entrenado para demostrarle a tu padre que eras alguien, solo para encontrarte esa escena. Tu familia muerta, las paredes cubiertas de sangre, tu hermano de pie frente a ti. Puedo sentir el miedo que tu sentiste correr por mis venas. Y aunque viste todo eso, creciste solo, te hiciste fuerte, y hoy estas aquí frente a mi. Pero yo...yo tengo todo lo que a ti te faltó y aunque no soy aceptada por ellos, los tengo. Tengo un padre y una hermana, un clan y una casa llena de gente a la cual regresar. Y aun así, no te llego ni a los talones. Tu eres inalcanzable Sasuke, eres único. Nadie puede ser comparado contigo.

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por ti_

Nos separamos lentamente. Me muestras una de tus preciosas y sinceras sonrisas. Y yo sonrío como tonto ante ti. Solo tu haces que mi corazón se acelere y que tema que lo escuches. Provocas que me sonroje en algunas ocasiones, o que ría en voz alta. Solo tu eres capaz de hacerme hablar horas sin parar sobre cualquier cosa. Tu sabes como cambiarme, como hacerme feliz. Eres lo que mas deseo Hinata, eres la única que podría ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos. Serias mi amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera, mi esposa, mi amante, mi todo. Ya lo eres. Eres mi todo. Todo. No se que haría sin ti.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

Caminos lentamente por las calles de la aldea. Pareces mas contento que hace algunos momentos. Oigo tus palabras con mucha atención. Siempre me sorprendo al escucharte hablar tanto. Y me alegra que solo lo hagas cuando estas conmigo. Me he fijado en eso, en cada detalle de tu ser, de tu personalidad. No te comportas con Naruto como lo haces conmigo. Eres como antes al estar con tu equipo, y a tus fans las sigues ignorando. Pero cuando estamos juntos todo es distinto, oigo tu voz durante horas seguidas, escucho tu risa, veo el brillo en tus ojos, siento tus manos al hacerme cosquillas, noto uno que otro sonrojo que se forma en tu rostro. Claro que no son tan frecuentes como los míos. -¿Estas bien?- Me preguntas. Como no estaría bien si estas conmigo. -Estas muy roja-, comentas divertido. Y ¿sabes que? Tienes razón. Mi rostro esta ardiendo y no lo había notado. Es tu culpa por ocupar mis pensamientos. Me gustaría decírtelo, pero seria reconocer que soy otra admiradora y nuestra amistad daría fin.

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

Río de nuevo. Hemos llegado a mi casa y has aceptado mi invitación para ver una película. Te escucho discutirme algo molesta el hecho de que no te deje preparar la cena para ambos. -¿Qué no se cocinar? Vamos Hinata sabes muy bien que preparo un arroz delicioso-. Te aseguro, a lo que tu solo sonríes. –Es verdad- admites, y yo río otra vez, eres adorable. –Pero solo el arroz te queda bien- dices entre risas y yo me quedo en blanco. Tus carcajadas provocan que me sonroje, tu si que me conoces. De nuevo te has salido con la tuya, pienso mientras cenamos uno frente al otro en mi cocina. Talvez sea cierto que no cocino bien, pero me alegra que tu estés aquí para darme algo diferente al arroz. Quizás deba invitarte mas seguido, podríamos comer juntos, o podrías vivir aquí. ¿En que estoy pensando? Me sonrojo de nuevo. ¡Maldición! Solo tu consigues esto.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

Se esta haciendo tarde y yo debo regresar a mi departamento. Te ofreces a acompañarme, pero no quiero que lo hagas. Me será mas difícil decirte adiós si estamos juntos un rato mas. Agradezco mi decisión de haberme mudado de esa casa hace algunos meses, sino mi padre estaría furioso por la hora que es. Me levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y comienzo a lavar los platos, aunque escucho tus protestas sobre que es tu casa y tu te encargarás de los deberes, así como que se hará mas tarde y será mas peligroso que ande sola, pero decido ignorarte y sigo con mi quehacer. Después de todo, me gusta ayudarte y hacerte enojar. Sonrío para mis adentros al imaginarme viviendo en esta casa contigo, con nuestra familia. Y me sonrojo furiosamente. Ni siquiera esto me distrae lo suficiente.

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,_

Te observo desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Es increíble lo que llega un tonto enamorado a pensar mientras ve a su mejor amiga lavar platos. Me siento un completo idiota. Por un momento te vi unos años mas adelante, encargándote de esta casa, y de los cuidados de nuestros pequeños. Me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Pero no me avergüenzo de admitir que te amo con locura. Y ¿sabes que? Esta noche te diré lo que siento por ti. No importa si me rechazas y no vuelves a hablarme. Quiero que tu sepas lo que yo se. Que te amo.

_Inalcanzable..._

Beso tu mejilla dulcemente y susurro un –Buenas Noches Sasuke- para luego girarme dispuesta a comenzar a caminar. Pero tu mano me detiene y me obliga a darme la vuelta solo para darme cuenta de lo cerca que estamos.

_Inalcanzable..._

Te obligo a permanecer en el marco de la puerta unos minutos, frente a mi. No dices nada, y yo, yo no puedo hablar. Las palabras se niegan a salir. Así que tendré que demostrártelo de otra forma. Pongo mis manos en tu cintura y pego nuestros cuerpos. Tu me miras sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

_Inalcanzable..._

No entiendo muy bien lo que ocurre. Estaba por irme y ahora estoy aquí abrazada a ti, perdida en tu negra mirada. Siento tu aliento en mi rostro, talvez ya llegué a mi departamento y estoy soñando. Entonces siento tus labios sobre los míos, un beso suave y dulce, cargado de cariño. Me quedo unos momentos sin saber que hacer, pero luego comienzo a corresponderte mientras me aprieto mas a ti. No quiero despertar de este sueño. No quiero separarme de tu lado.

_...Inalcanzable_

Rompemos el beso por falta de oxigeno y entonces digo lo que he pensado toda la tarde. Una sencilla frase que nunca pensé pronunciar. –Quédate conmigo esta noche.- Tu me miras sorprendida ante mis palabras, pero luego sonríes y aceptas. –Me quedare contigo hoy Sasuke- dices suavemente. –Quédate para siempre Hinata. Quédate conmigo porque yo...yo te amo- logro decir al fin. –Yo también te amo- dices en un susurro. Nuevamente de beso, mientras cierro la puerta de la casa tras nosotros. Esta será la noche mas especial de nuestras vidas. Porque se que me amas y tu sabes que yo te amo. Después de todo este no es un amor _inalcanzable_.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Pues este fue una pequeña idea que me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba esta cancion...espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
